Gastrointestinal bleeding is a somewhat common and serious condition that is often fatal if left untreated. This problem has prompted the development of a number of endoscopic therapeutic approaches to achieve hemostasis, such as the injection of sclerosing agents and contact thermo-coagulation techniques. Although such approaches are often effective, bleeding continues for many patients and corrective surgery therefore becomes necessary. Because surgery is an invasive technique that is associated with a high mortality rate and many other undesirable side effects, there exists the need for highly effective, less invasive procedures.
Mechanical hemostatic devices have been used in various parts of the body, including gastrointestinal applications. Such devices are typically in the form of clamps, clips, staples, sutures, etc. which are able to apply sufficient constrictive forces to blood vessels so as to limit or interrupt blood flow. One of the problems associated with conventional hemostatic devices, however, is that they can only be delivered using rigid-shafted instruments via incision or trocar cannula. Moreover, none of the conventional endoscopic hemostatic devices are strong enough to cause permanent hemostasis.